


Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy | Young K x Reader

by daydreamer93



Series: The F*ckBoy Chronicles | Day6 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst and Romance, Both of them are besties, F/M, Fatal attractions, Frenemies to hook-ups, Good Girl/Bad Boy, Jaebum is your older brother, Love?, Younghyun is just sexy, heartbreak?, rebel with a cause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer93/pseuds/daydreamer93
Summary: What happens when your childhood nemesis moves back to your hometown?As long as you can remember, you've always hated Kang Younghyun, and the feeling is mutual. But lately something's changed.Is it the way his eyes linger on your movements? Or the sparks you feel when he accidentally brushes your skin with his fingertips? Or maybe, it's that one time the two of you kissed...In which Young K is a notorious player who just so happens to be your brother (Jaebum's) best friend. This is what happens when he breaks their only rule...sisters are off limits.





	Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy | Young K x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. If you like it, and you want me to write more, please leave me your comments/kudos!

It’s five minutes short of 1 am when you hear the laughter on your front porch.

“Looks like Jaebum’s finally home,” you think to yourself as you sit up and stretch before settling back into the couch again.

It was the Friday night after finals. You should be partying, cleansing yourself of four months of studying by drowning your stress in alcohol. Dancing with one of the hot soccer players or seeing if all the flirting you did with your chemistry TA would finally lead somewhere. At the very least you should be sleeping, catching up on all of those all-nighters and weeks of running on less than 20 hours of sleep. But instead you’re here on the couch, watching some crappy Netflix b-movie and eating Haribo gummies.

As the sound of laughter grows louder, the front door crashes open and you realize your older brother’s not alone.

“Great,” you mutter under your breath. “Just what I need. Jaebum and his stupid friends taking over the house and being annoying.”

You don’t even need to smell the alcohol to know they’re drunk. As you hear the unsteady clatter of feet against the wooden floor, you burrow even deeper under your blanket and pray they’ll just stay in the kitchen.

No such luck.

The light flips on and suddenly the living room is filled with the overly loud, slurred speech of your brother and his best friend Kang Younghyun. Jaebum stumbles and trips over the corner of the couch before cursing loudly, catching himself on the edge of the coffee table just in time. He hauls himself up and curses again as Younghyun bursts into raucous laughter.

“F**king idiot,” Jaebum retaliates over his shoulder before tossing himself into the armchair.

“F**king douche,” Younghyun retorts with a grin, before plopping down next to you on the couch.

Jaebum just scoffs, leaning back and closing his eyes. You eye Younghyun in distaste as you take in his disheveled appearance. His black leather jacket has slid halfway down one shoulder, and underneath his white t-shirt is stained with something that looks suspiciously like beer. His ripped jeans are covered in grass as if he’s been lying down outside, and his shoe laces are untied. It’s a good thing your dad is on another business trip this weekend. Otherwise he’d kill them for wearing their shoes inside.

Kicking off his Vans, Younghyun stretches out, his head resting on the arm of the couch. You steal a glance at his face, eyes closed to reveal dark lashes, his dark hair sweeping back to expose his forehead. It was a face you had never wanted to see again, but even you had to admit. No matter how much you hated him, Kang Younghyun was dead sexy. A fact you were bound and determined to never tell anyone.

Turning over to face the back of the couch, Younghyun stretches his legs out. The cuffs of his jeans are soaked from the rain, the bottoms of his socks muddy. And those socks have just been placed in your lap.

“Eew gross!” you shriek, ripping your blanket out from under his legs before shoving his feet away.

“Jaebum, take this disgusting loser and get lost,” you complain staring daggers at your brother across the room.

Jaebum’s cheeks are stained a rosy pink, his eyes unfocused and his lids heavy as he turns his head in your direction.

“Sorry, sis,” he slurs smiling. “Wonpil ditched us for some blonde chick. I barely convinced Jae to give us a ride here. Younghyun’s too wasted to drive. Just gonna crash on the couch tonight.”

Gritting your teeth and rolling your eyes you glance over at Younghyun again, eyes shut, mouth hanging open, lightly snoring. You sigh loudly.

“Fine, whatever. But you’re not taking over the tv. I’m still watching this,” you snap pointing to the screen, even though you have no idea what’s playing.

“Sure, whatever,” Jaebum scoffs sitting up before immediately falling forward again. “Watch whatever you want. I’m going to bed.”

You glare at him, annoyed, as he stumbles across the living room and makes his way slowly up the stairs. As he flips off the light, the living room is once again enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the faint glow of the television. Leaning your head back against the soft fabric of the couch, you stare at the screen silently.

This wasn’t your first time stranded in the living room with one of Jaebum’s drunk friends. But Younghyun was the only one Jaebum trusted enough to leave you alone with. It wasn’t because he was a saint. Out of all Jaebum’s friends, Younghyun was unarguably the worst. A notorious player, his bad boy reputation had probably reached every city in the country. But Younghyun was his best friend. The three of you had grown up together, and for all of his character flaws, Younghyun always had Jaebum’s back. And that included following your brother's only rule. No matter how many girls they hooked up with, his sister was off limits. Not that there was any chance of that ever happening. The two of you couldn’t stand each other.

So you were used to drunk college guys showing up at your house in the early hours of the morning. That wasn’t the issue. What bothered you was how frequent it was becoming. Before it had only been an occasional thing. A couple times a month or only on the weekends. But now it was happening three or four times a week. Jaebum’s grades were slipping, and more and more often he was skipping class to sleep off a hangover. When your mom was first diagnosed with cancer, that was the first time he got completely wasted at a party. But things had gotten progressively worse since Younghyun had transferred back here to finish his degree. The reason Jaebum was living the wild life and on the verge of flunking out could be summed up in one name: Kang Younghyun.

As you stare at the shadows playing over his face you pop another gummy into your mouth. Taking in his perfect features, the sharp cut of his jawline, even you acknowledge how innocent he looks when he’s sleeping. It’s strange, but oddly kind of fascinating. As you continue to trace his features with your eyes, forgetting the show you were watching, you suddenly realize his eyes are open and they’re gazing back at you.

“What are you eating?” he asks.

“Sour spaghetti,” you reply. “But don’t think you’re actually getting one.”

Out of the unending list of things you and him disagreed on, the one thing you both had always had in common was your mutual love of sour spaghetti, a candy like gummy worms coated in a sour sugar coating.

Popping another strand into your mouth, you suck it through your lips slowly, turning back to focus on the tv. Younghyun continues to stare at you, his gaze fixated on your lips.

“Can I have one?” he whines.

“No,” you reply shortly, still staring straight ahead.

“Ah, come on,” he croaks, “I’m seriously wasted and I need something to help me sober up.”

You shrug your shoulders, unimpressed.

“Not my problem,” you retort.

Younghyun stares at you incredulously before sitting up and slowly leaning closer. You can feel his breath on your neck. Smell the sweet and pungent scent of alcohol coming off him.

“Come on,” he begs softly. “Just a small taste?”

You snort and shake your head. Picking up a long strand and grinning at him teasingly, you place the tip of it in your mouth and slowly, mischievously begin to suck it up. Younghyun narrows his eyes at you, scooting even closer. You start to laugh a little, causing crystal sugar to rain down on your lap, tiny pieces dusting your chin. You pause, bending your head forward as you wipe it off, half of the gummy still dangling from your lips. Younghyun grins back, and as you raise your head again, he leans forward, suddenly grabbing the end of the candy in his teeth. His lips barely brushing yours, he bites the gummy off before settling back and pulling it into his mouth with a satisfied smirk.

“What the hell!” you shriek, wiping your mouth with one hand as you use the other one to shove him roughly.

“Do you want to die? I’m going to tell Jaebum,” you threaten, blood boiling.

Younghyun just flashes you a small grin before leaning back, chewing his candy and yawning.

“Relax. I told you I just wanted a taste,” he says nonchalantly.

Huffing, you throw the bag of candy on the coffee table, and settle back, sleepily staring at the tv. For several minutes the two of you sit in silence, watching quietly. You’re not sure if he’s fallen asleep or not until Younghyun leans forward, reaching for the remote control.

“Don’t even think about it,” you snap, snatching it off the table before he can grasp it.

“Oh, come on. Seriously,” he complains. “What is this shit? A hallmark movie?”

You shrug, unperturbed, tucking the remote safely by your side furthest away from him.

If he didn’t like what you were watching he was free to leave.

Younghyun just stares at you, tongue in the side of his cheek, one eyebrow raised.

“Aren’t you going to bed?” he demands, annoyed.

“Aren’t you in my house, watching my tv, in my living room?” you retort.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Younghyun lays back and stares up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. Pulling your blanket up to your chin, you continue to stare at the tv sleepily, your eyes growing heavier.

You don’t know how much time has passed when you wake up groggily. The tv screen is dark, the geometric screensaver dancing around the screen. You swallow thickly, realizing how dry your mouth is. You shouldn’t have eaten so much candy. Hopping up quietly, you pad to the kitchen, the faint glow of the refrigerator light illuminating the pitcher of water you grab. Pouring yourself a glass, you sip it slowly as you make your way back to your spot on the couch. As you sit down, balancing carefully so you don’t spill, you realize Younghyun is gone.

Furrowing your brow in confusion, you glance around until you notice a light in the hallway coming from the guest bathroom. As you squint through the dark, you realize the door’s wide open. You make out Younghyun’s figure standing in front of the toilet, his back to you. As you hear the yank of a zipper, you turn back around quickly, covering your ears and sighing loudly.

Seriously, can he not even go to the bathroom like a normal human being? Everything he did always had to be to the extreme.

The bathroom light clicks off and you reach forward to turn on the tv again. That little window of sleep you had before is gone and now you’re wide awake again. You feel the couch cushion shift beside you, indicating that Younghyun has sat down again.

“Are you really not going to sleep?” he asks groggily.

“No. I’m not tired,” you reply firmly.

As you flip through the channels, landing on a baking show, he sighs loudly.

“Okay, can we compromise. I mean, it doesn’t have to be an action movie, but I seriously can’t handle this baking shit," he complains.

You turn your head to see him staring at you earnestly, his expression pleading. Smiling slyly, you simply shake your head and press play. Younghyun just stares at you, non-plussed, before releasing a sigh of his own.

“Okay, I didn’t want to go there, but you asked for this,” he says before springing towards you suddenly.

You react quickly, hiding the remote behind your back before he can reach it, laughing as he curses.

“Seriously, just give the damn remote to me,” he commands, grabbing your wrist as you try to twist out of his grasp. You’re not sure how it happens exactly, but after wresting each other for a few more minutes you suddenly find yourself lying flat on your back, Younghyun straddling you. His arms are pinning yours above your head, the remote dangling between your hands. A sly grin sliding over his face, he leans forward and picks it up, still pinning your wrists with one hand.

You meant to resist him. You meant to fight back and win your release, but somehow as you lean forward your lips accidentally brush his skin, coming to rest on the hollow at the base of his neck.

You expect him to move, to brush you off, or at least curse. But Younghyun doesn’t do any of those things.

Leaning down slowly, he slides his nose across your cheek, skimming over your jaw, before gently grazing the skin beneath your earlobe with his teeth. Gasping slightly, you’re suddenly aware of every part of his body pressed against yours. Trailing his lips back across your jaw, he gazes at you silently before leaning forward and claiming your lips with his own.


End file.
